Can't help falling in love
by Molly-Rossi
Summary: Emilia grew up in Charming, she knows what life involved with Samcro means, will she get back into the world of crime and violence or get out while she still can? Ps I'm so sorry I can't write summaries


_**Hi this is my SOA fan fiction! I really hope you enjoy, please leave reviews, favourites and follows. I will really appriciate any opinions as I'm not great at the first couple of chapters. I know theo Rossi said in an interview that juice couldn't have a girlfriend and that really put me off writing this but oh well haha.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey juice, I was on main street today," Bobby Munson said to the mohawked Puerto Rican sitting by him at the sons of anarchy table. <em>

_"Right..." Juice replied, clearly confused by the big, hairy mans statement._

_"Saw Emilia." Bobby stated simply. Emilia Dean, Juice's one and only love interest. She had lived in charming since she was a girl, and when dating Juice whilst he prospected, both sixteen at the time, her father moved her straight out of charming, it was five years later now. Juice's blood froze in his veins and he felt the pounding in his chest as his heart rattled. The men were all leaving now as church was over, leaving Juice sitting there alone with his thoughts._

* * *

><p>"Emilia, can you serve table seven please." Ally, the owner of Betty's called out from the bar of her restaurant. The girl was short, her platform white heels made her only just reach ally's shoulders, she wore a short, tight White dress that made her skin appear darker than it's natural caramel tone. She had long dark hair in curls almost to her bum.<p>

"Yeah sure" Emilia smiled. She dodged her way through the many chairs and tables of the establishment. She stopped abruptly when she saw the top of a head poking out from table seven, facing the opposite way. The short mohawk with the two tattoos at either side. Juice.

"What can I get you Juan." She smiled her pen lightly resting on the small notebook in her hands, ready to write down his order. Her heart fluttered when she saw him look up, his brown eyes glistened in the low lit room.

"I just wanted to see you. It's been a while." he managed, he couldn't let her see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Emilie sighed, this is the one reason she hadnt wanted to return to charming, but the college course here was the best one for her. "I finish in twenty minutes, beer?"

Juice nodded and watched as Emilia walked away, the tattoo covering her left arm caught his attention, he hadn't remembered the intricacy and beauty of the tribal design.

For Juice the twenty minutes ticked by slowly, watching Emilia work the whole time, eventually she came and sat opposite him in the black leather booth with a beer in hand, "So... hi." Emilia laughed to herself. Juice couldn't help but smile at her, the way her deep dark eyes glistened as she did so.

"What are you doing back in Charming?" Juice asked imidiatley, Emilia looked shocked at how quick he had got into the questions.

"I'm studying midwifery at college. This was the closest place I could go to my mom."

Juice didn't look up he just continued to move his bottle around on the table, "What about your dad, does he know you're back?"

Emilia shook her head as juice looked up at her, he laughed before continuing, "The last time I spoke to you you wanted to be a samcro old lady." He smiled at the memory.

"The last time I spoke to you, you were just a prospect. Now look." She gestured to his full member kutte.

"Guess a lot changes in five years right." His face returned to the stormy position it had been in.

"Juice, that shit wasn't my fault!" She defended herself, not able to believe that he was trying to blame her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he said, his eyes glued to everything but Emilia. "You look good."

"Thank you Juan, you do too. How's the club? I saw Bobby yesterday."

"Yeah he said, that's how I found out." Juice said, clearly upset that she hadn't been to see him. "Everyone's good, Jax is having a baby with wendy."

Emilia's eyes widened at this, "What!? They're still together?"

"No... Haven't been for a while."

Emilia was desperate to see the people from the club, they were a huge part of her life for a good year before she had to leave. "Could I... Come to tm?" She asked, embarassed at how rude she sounded.

"Yeah." He replied trying to hide the happiness he was feeling. "Now?"

She was excited, she hadn't been on a bike with juice before. "Yeah could I get a ride."

"Yeah come on baby." Juice stopped shuffling himself from the booth. "Em...I'm sorry"

Emilia was stood up now, unfazed by what he had just said. "Shut up, Juice."

* * *

><p>"How have you ridden in those!?" Juice asked, gesturing to her monstrous heels. Emilia simply shrugged, she was uncontrollably nervous, excited and happy to be back home, especially at the sons of anarchy clubhouse.<p>

Gemma was the first to see Emilia, the woman had been a sort of mentor to Emilia throughout her life, their mothers being bestfriends. As she got to where she was stood she quickly pulled her into a hug. "Oh sweetheart," she pulled her out at an arms lenth to look at her, "you're so grown up!" She laughed at the cliche thing she had said.

"Emilia?" Jax shouted from the clubhouse door, alerting all the other members, as he ran to where she stood speaking to Gemma. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

After she had finally greeted everybody, she turned to find juice, only she couldn't, the darkness of the lot didn't help, but she eventually noticed him on a picnic bench, beer in hand. She made her way over to him and sat down.

"What's up?" She asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Nothing, just remembering stuff." He replied truthfully.

She smiled, "I missed this place."

"We all missed you." Juice said.

"Some more than others." Tig smirked, knowing neither of them knew he was there.

This was weird, Emilia had never seen juice take anything so seriously. "Do you guys still have that pool table?" She asked trying to break the tension.

"Emilia, I'm heading out, but I'll see you again right?" Jax asked, startling the two of them.

"Oh actually could you drop me off?" She asked, most definitely feeling rude now. She couldn't stay here with Juice, being with him wasn't right now, and she didn't intend on leading him on.

"Sure darlin', can you ride in those?" He smirked gesturing to her heels.

"Yeah, I already have tonight." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll just go see Gemma and then we'll go, okay?" Emilia nodded in reply.

"No pool then?" Juice asked as he stood from the table.

"Sorry, I don't feel like walking and you've had a drink." She felt guilty but knew she was doing the right thing.

"Right, I'll see you soon, right?"

"Okay Juan." She smiled before pulling him in for a hug. He turned to walk away and Emilia watched, admiring the way his muscles looked under is skin, just the same caramel tone as hers.

* * *

><p>When pulling up to Emilias house Jax was thinking aloud, "Is it weird being here without your mom and dad?"<p>

"Kind of, it doesn't have any of their stuff in it though, its just weird, this whole thing."

Jax looked at her, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "He took you leaving really badly you know."

Emilia sighed in reply, "I missed him, but I didn't choose to go... He's so different."

"He isn't, tonight-maybe, normally, he's the same idiot you fell in love with." She smiled at Jax's words.

"I can't just come back and pick up where I left off though, has he been with anyone else?" She regretted asking as soon as she did.

"Yeah, only crow eaters, he just... I don't know." Jax sighed, not knowing the right words.

"Thanks for the ride Jax," she said planting a kiss on his check, "I'll see you soon."


End file.
